Danville
Danville is a major city in the Tri-State Area. A geographic anomaly, Danville is near the ocean, yet it is within a day's driving distance of Mount Rushmore. It has a large suburban area and is surrounded by forest. (see background information) Downtown Locations Blueprint Heaven Blueprint Heaven is a store in downtown Danville that sells blueprints for many devices and inventions. Phineas and Ferb use the store when they don't have time to draw up blueprints themselves. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz also patronizes this establishment. ("I Scream, You Scream") Bowl-R-Ama The Bowl-R-Ama is a local bowling alley that Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher like to go to frequently. Candace's goal was to bring Phineas and Ferb's giant gyroscopic bowling ball there in order to bust them. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Danville Museum The Danville Museum is a favorite of Lawrence Fletcher. He brought his children there when the museum was featuring an exhibit on ancient Greece. Notable features include many statues in classical Greek style, and a Greek/Roman style courtyard with rows of columns and shrubs. It was the end of Phineas and Ferb's chariot race through Danville. ("Greece Lightning") Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated :Main article: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz runs his evil business empire from downtown Danville. Its main building is located near the city's center, not too far from Googolplex Mall and Huge-O-Records. There are many other Doofenshmirtz buildings scattered around the city including an abandoned vacuum cleaner factory and an abandoned movie theater. Googolplex Mall :Main article: Googolplex Mall Googolplex Mall is located near downtown Danville, a short bus ride away from Huge-O-Records. It is the local mall of Danville, consisting of many, many stores, including a Har D Har Toy Store and a Mr. Slushy Dawg across the Har D Har Toy Store. Other places include Wedgies, a bully training center.("Raging Bully") Huge-O-Records :Main article: Huge-O-Records Huge-O-Records held the recording rights to Phineas and the Ferb-Tones and much earlier produced one-hit-wonder Lindana's album. Judging by the number of gold records in their offices, they are very successful producers. ("Flop Starz") Inventors Emporium Located next to a barber shop, this is a popular store for inventors of all kinds. They offer things like cogs and other parts in addition to pre-built machinery to use in contraptions. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is a frequent customer. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Museum of Natural History The Museum of Natural History has exhibits on dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. It also has an exhibit on "Gadgets through the Ages" that included a prototype for a time machine from the 1800's. Phineas and Ferb fixed it up and got lost back in time, only to be rescued by Isabella and the Fireside Girls. ("It's About Time!") They intend on building a new wing onto the building. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus was along the route of Phineas and Ferb's chariot race. During the race, Norm ran into the statue of Babe the Blue Ox and the head fell on top of Norm's head like a mask. Like Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and the Mr. Slushy Franchise, it has a very catchy jingle: "Paul Bunyan's! Where food is good... but not too good, eh?" There are two statues of Paul Bunyan holding a spatula and Babe the Blue Ox holding wood and a dish of pancakes. ("Greece Lightning") Pharaoh Theater The Pharaoh Theater was built over seventy years ago and is described by Lawrence Fletcher as the best place to watch an old mummy movie. It is the location where Phineas and Ferb begin their quest to find a mummy. ("Are You My Mummy?") Superduper Mega Superstore The Superduper Mega Superstore is a mall-like structure with "52,637,000 sq. acres of unbridled consumerism all under one roof." ("Vanessassary Roughness") Town Hall Located across from the main building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the center of Danville, the Town Hall is where the Mayor works and also where Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "goody two-shoes" brother Roger was awarded the key to the city. ("Tree to Get Ready") Suburban Danville Flynn-Fletcher House :Main article: Flynn-Fletcher House The backyard of this suburban home on Maple Drive is where many exciting things take place every day. Underneath the home is the lair of Agent P. Johnson House Jeremy and his family live here. It is also the location of Linda Flynn's book club meetings. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Garcia-Shapiro House Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and her daughter, Isabella, live here, across from the Flynn-Fletcher House. ("The Fast and the Phineas") They have a pool in their backyard. Their dog Pinky (who like Agent P works for The O.W.C.A.) has his lair under the house. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Hirano House Stacy and Dr. Hirano live there with possibly an unnamed father. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Robot Rodeo") Baljeet's House Baljeet and his family live a few blocks away from Phineas and Ferb. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") Jefferson County Motor Speedway :Main Article: Swamp Oil 500 The Jefferson County Motor Speedway is the local speedway, housing the Swamp Oil 500 during the summer. It is located below the hill where the Flynn-Fletcher House is, putting it about off the coast of Maple Street. ("The Fast and the Phineas") Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art The Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art is located just outside Danville and is within sight of a small mountain range and the Unpainted Desert. Local artist Beppo Brown, has monumental recreations of everyday objects were on display there. ("Oil on Candace") Sandwich Town Sandwich Town is one of the many sandwich shops in Danville. There is either one close to the Flynn-Fletcher house, or they deliver, since Phineas and Ferb have sandwiches before they thaw Conk out of the glacier. Their catchy jingle was a trademark of their commercials. Like most other sandwich shops in town, they had someone dress up in a sandwich suit to promote their product. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") Doofenshmirtz´s suburban house Doofenshmirtz´s house when he lived in the suburbs with a swimming pool. Then he decided to rent the house only because his neighbour Phil annoyed him in several ways, the most annoying bеing his leaf blower. ("Put That Putter Away") Geographical Points of Interest Note: Some of the following locations may not be inside the city limits of Danville. Beach Danville has a public beach with a boardwalk and small trinket shops to cater to tourists. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet enjoy making sand castles here on warm summer days. Buford lost his fish Biff when he took him for a swim here. Candace and Stacy prefer to shop at the trinket shops. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Danville Canyon A desert canyon near Danville that runs next to the Small Mountain Range that may be a part of the Unpainted Desert. A river flows through part of the floor of the canyon. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") Danville Glacier The Danville Glacier can be seen from downtown Danville. It contains some of the most intact archeological finds ever: a stegosaurus, a pterodactyl, and a mammoth. Phineas and Ferb even search for, find, and reanimate a caveman from inside the glacier. The glacier was destroyed when Agent P's hover jet ran into it. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") Port The port is located near the public beach, and is not very large. It does not appear to be very populated normally. Phineas and Ferb launch their submarine from this port. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") This may or may not be the same area that Dr. Doofenshmirtz docked his evil city Doofania, as well as Freight Emergency Harbor (FEH). ("Hail Doofania!") Small Mountain Range Within sight of the Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art is a small mountain range. Local artist Beppo Brown created a work called "Donuts Over the Mountain" on this range. ("Oil on Candace") Unpainted Desert Located near a small mountain range, the Unpainted Desert was once painted using giant art supplies by Phineas, Ferb, and Django but it was washed off by Doofenshmirtz busting the Danville dam. It is within sight of the Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art. ("Oil on Candace") Woods The large conifer forest appears to be dense. It has a Mr. Slushy Burger booth in it. ("Rollercoaster") Background Information *The city of Danville might be in New York because in the online game, Hoverboard tour, the Doofenshmirtz Evil inc. buliding is there.(This can be wrong due to the fact that the games are made somewhere else). *The city of Danville was named after creator Dan Povenmire. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *According to series creator Dan Povenmire: :"Danville is not in any specific state, it is wherever it needs to be for any episode. It is a short driving distance from the ocean and Mount Rushmore so it doesn't really exist geographically. Much like Springfield on The Simpsons there are many many states with a Danville in them so any one of them can claim it." (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *There is a Danville located in Alabama, Arkansas, California, Georgia, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Missouri, Ohio, Oregon, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, and West Virginia. Also, there is one in Canada, Ireland, and South Africa. * The population of Danville is 241,000 (shown on a sign at the city limits in "The Magnificent Few"). * A possible location for Danville might be the Chicago area. It's within a day's drive of Mount Rushmore, it doesn't really have an ocean, but it does have a very large lake. There was a reference in "The Blues Brothers" to the area surrounding Chicago as the "tri-state area," and Interstate 294 connecting Wisconsin, Illinois, and Indiana is known as the "Tri-State Tollway." * Another possibility that Danville is in the northern U.S. is that Jeremy's grandmother Hildegarde once belonged to the "Saskatoon Slashers." ("Crack That Whip") Saskatoon, Canada is about 150 miles north of North Dakota, in the province of Saskatchewan. It follows that a roller derby team wouldn't go too far to compete, even for a championship. However, it is probably too far from Danville, Canada (which is over a thousand miles away in Quebec). * Another "clue" to the location of Danville: during the end credits of "Hail Doofania!", as Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings the line "And it's floating on an inner tube," he shows a map of the San Francisco Bay Area and highlights San Francisco. The Danville in California is in the Bay Area. * As of "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" and "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!," the location of Danville has been narrowed down to US locations east of the Mississippi River. The broadcast station in Danville has a callsign of WJOP, with the "W" suggesting its eastern location. * In "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Danny sings in "Danny's Story" that "When I was a boy, down in South Illinois..." Which hints that Danville may perhaps be Danville, IL. Also, there is a tri-state area that consists of the borders between Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky. However, the population of Danville, IL was only 32,248 as of July, 2008. * There is a Maple Drive in the Danville of Virginia (near the border of North Carolina) suggesting that Danville is in Virginia. It also takes about 5 hours to get to Rushmore from Virginia and Virginia is a coastline state. Future Two possible futures of Danville are known to exist: a good future based on the current timeline where Candace has come to appreciate her brothers, and a bad future where Candace succeeds in busting her brothers when they build the rollercoaster, which leads to Heinz Doofenshmirtz becoming Emperor. Good Future Danville in the Good Future is shown when Phineas and Ferb travel 20 years into the future in order to get a machine that can fuse wood and metal. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") New look of Danville In the future, Danville becomes more technological, having self-opening doors, and a device that can merge metal and wood together. Most things are also digital, such as a digital tree. The Museum also added a new wing, which is ironically just a wing at the top of the roof. The people *Candace Flynn - Presumed to have married, most likely Jeremy. Has 3 children named Xavier, Fred and Amanda. *Linda – Still running the Antique Shop, presumably with husband Lawrence. *Heinz - Appears to still be trying to be evil, but is still being foiled by Perry. *Isabella - Mentioned by Amanda as "Aunt Isabella", suggesting she marries Phineas or Ferb. *Phineas - Mentioned by Linda as being in Switzerland to receive an award. *Ferb - Mentioned by Linda as being at Camp David. Bad Future The Bad Future occurs when the Candace from the Good Future comes back to the day of the rollercoaster and drags her mother out of the supermarket to witness the coaster. The helicopter that Agent P is about to secure a grappling hook to is diverted to rescue the boys. This allows the tinfoil ball to crash into Agent P atop the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, while Heinz fell onto a nearby ledge and survives. During the period Agent P is incapacitated, Heinz begins his rise to Emperor. The look This Future turns into a dystopian society ruled by Doofenshmirtz, with severe ecological damage caused by extensive industrialization. Everyone here is called Joe, so that Heinz can boast that he always remembers everyone's name. Lab coats are required clothing. The People Most of the people in this future are named Joe, with a few exceptions: *Heinz – Is the ruler of this future, because of the events that took place 20 years ago. *Perry – Is still in The O.W.C.A., but his lair is in ruins, and because of taking an oath is not allowed to try to stop Doofenshmirtz. *Carl - Carl is seen still working in The O.W.C.A., now as an adult. *Major Monogram – Is still one of the heads of The O.W.C.A., but is very old. Category:Locations Category:Danville